boffandomcom-20200223-history
Tomb
Tomb is a location within Breath of Fire IV. It serves as sepulcher for the god emperor Fou-Lu who has forged an empire and chose it as his place of rest, awaiting the return on his other half. The place is guarded by the Shishi Won-qu. Story The Tomb is the sepulcher in which Fou-Lu rested for 600 years, until he was awoken by the advent of his other half. Won-qu waited by the tomb for his master's return and was ordered to protect it as he left. He decides to make his way to the capital to reclaim his throne. foulu_initial scene.jpg|Fou-Lu confronted by soldiers foulu_initial scene_astralsummon.jpg|Summoning Astraldragon foulu_initial scene_astralsummon2.jpg|Astral summoned into this world foulu_initial scene_astralsummon3.jpg|Astral with magic orbs foulu_initial scene_astralsummon5.jpg|Astraldragon charging his breath foulu_initial scene_astralsummon6.jpg|Wrath of the dragon unleashed! foulu_initial scene_astralsummon8.jpg|Soldiers met their end... foulu_initial scene_astralsummon7.jpg|Astral flying towards the starlit nightsky On his way, he encounters a small regiment of soldiers who speak of a dragon that is supposed to appear during this night. Fou-Lu, amused by their banter, asks them what they would do, facing such a force of nature. Upon stating that they would kill it, Fou-Lu mereley laughs and summons Astral. He unleashes his breath attack and burns the soldiers, leaving only charred ground behind. He proceeds on his way, only to be stopped by General Yohm of the Fou Imperial Army. He is well aware about the nature of Fou-Lu and states that he wants to dispatch him, a relic of a past long gone, while he is still in a weakened state. He summons one of his minions, Kham, which is a fire element monster. Fou-Lu has water element and despite this weakness, he easily overpowers the creature and ends the fight without breaking into a sweat. Yohm expected this outcome, however Fou-Lu leaps backwards into the forest and makes his escape. Yohm orders his troops to use burning arrows to set the forest ablaze. He then waits at a hanging bridge for Fou-Lu's arrival, attacking him with a partially summoned Kham that hits him with its flame claws, destroying the bridge in the process. Fou-Lu, now heavily injured, falls into the chasm and gets carried away by the river. He is later found by the former soldier Bunyan, now a woodcutter, who tends to his wounds and nurses him back to health. Ryu, Nina and the party return here later in the story. Since there was an incident at Kwanso, they cannot proceed to Chedo. They take a detour from Pauk via the tomb to Mukto. Subsequently, they head to Astana, still searching for Elina. tomb_wonqu attack.jpg|Won-qu attacking the party. tomb_inside.jpg|Heading deeper into the tomb... tomb_inside_bead used.jpg|Won-qu's Gem opening the passage. Won-qu's gem_opening passage.jpg|The mechanism triggered, the party can move on... Won-qu's gem_opening passage_2.jpg|Dimensional travel to Mukto! As they head up to the entrance, they are greeted by Won-qu, Fou-Lu's guardian, who awakens from its stone slumber. He attacks the party and a fierce fight ensues. With blows exchanged and Won-qu's defeat, the party can now proceed further into the tomb. Their way is perilous and in addition to monsters, stone pillars and cubes with ancient magic obstruct their path. They proceed deeper into the sepulcher and procure two beads, which allow them to proceed even deeper into the grave. Finally, they fight two powerful cubes. Won-qu appears again and amazed by their strength, gives them his gem. With this final boon up their sleeves, they return to the central room and trigger an ancient mechanism that transports them to Mukto, where a gravestone opens up and reveals the secret passatge. Finally, the journey can continue! Fou-Lu's Story Sequence Treasure Enemies Ryu and the Party's Revisit Treasure Enemies Significance of the Event within the Context of the Greater Plot Fou-Lu is the stronger, dominant half of a divine being called the Yorae Dragon, a godly being that appears only once in several centuries. Those godly entities are known as Endless who are transported into the world of Breath of Fire IV by the Spell of Evocation, a well guarded secret kept my the mediums in Chek on the Eastern Continent. On the Western Continent, humans tried to come up with their own version of evocation, however it was an imperfect summoning that split the Yorae Dragon into two halves - Fou-Lu and Ryu (Breath of Fire IV). Despite being imperfect, Fou-Lu is strong enough to forge an empire, uniting several territories on the Western Continent, eventually serving as the first emperor of a dynasty that will become known as Fou Empire. He eventually retreats to his Tomb where he falls into a slumber, awaiting the coming of his other half. He also commands two Komainu (aka Shishi), one of which guards his tomb. During the plot exposition of Breath of Fire IV, Nina finds a naked man in the Crater in the North Desert. The man is no other than Ryu, the imperfect half of the Yorae Dragon, who was "born" into the world centuries after Fou-Lu's initial summoning. The current Fou Empire is led by its 13th head Soniel, which suggests roughly six centuries must have passed since Fou-Lu's advent Notable Residents *Fou-Lu *Won-qu Gallery Tomb.png|Panoramic shot. Tomb fouluotherhalf.jpg|Fou-Lu has awakened foulu_initial scene_meeting with yohm2.jpg|Fou-Lu fighting back. Category:Fou Empire Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations